


gonna turn your body out

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“How do you want me, then?” Wade asks. He’s half sitting up half lying down on the bed, his legs spread and his eyes right on Alicia’s.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna turn your body out

“How do you want me, then?” Wade asks. He’s half sitting up half lying down on the bed, his legs spread and his eyes right on Alicia’s.

Alicia hums a consideration, one hand steady on the toy between her legs. It’s a deep, muted kind of red, a decent length and thickness, and there’s a slight upwards curve to the shaft. Wade keeps glancing down at it and then back up at Alicia with nothing short of awe in his eyes. His own cock is obviously hard, and he very clearly wants this, but he’s right: there is the matter of _how_.

“Maybe… turn over?” Alicia never did decide how she wanted them to do this tonight. She would ask Wade what he wants, but he’d just asked _her_ , so it’s obviously her call. She imagines him laid out for her on his hands and knees, imagines snapping her hips forward to fuck into him, hands tight on his sides, in control. Sure, she also wants him on his back so she can watch his face when it happens, wants his eyes on her until he has to let them flutter shut and let his head fall back against the sheets, but first… something else. Besides, she’s got to open him up before she can fuck him, anyway, and that’s better done from behind. “ _Definitely_ turn over.”

Wade does, rolling over onto his front. Alicia moves further up the bed, closer towards him, and skims a hand down his back.

“Are you ready?” She pitches her voice low and silky, smirking when Wade shudders at the feeling of the toy pressing up against him.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m ready.”

They’ve got a bottle of lube already out on the bed. Alicia reaches for it, uncaps it, and gets her fingers suitably slick. It’s not like she hasn’t done this before, not like he hasn’t done this before either, and it’s not like they’ve never done it together, but she can’t help the little shiver of anticipation before she pushes the first finger into him. It’s just – to get to _wreck_ him, almost, in somehow an entirely different way to anything she could do without a toy like this one, and for Wade to be so willing and eager for it… _god_. It’s everything, really. Sure, she could have slipped a bullet vibe into the little pouch in the harness to help get her off, could be using a different toy altogether – one that does something for her as well, one that doesn’t _need_ a harness – but just this alone is enough for her to be OK without for now. She’ll get that afterwards, the best kind of _thank you_ , Wade desperate to please her and so focused on her because he’s already been taken care of.

That’s what now is for, though: taking care of _him_.

She lets another finger join the first one inside Wade, and then a third. She knows what he likes, knows what he needs, knows where to press her fingers to make him curse under his breath and moan. Eventually, Alicia pulls her hand back.

“Is that enough for you?” she asks, and Wade nods.

“Perfect,” he says.

Alicia picks the lube back up and slicks up the strap-on. Once that’s done, she lines herself up with Wade, making sure the first thrust is slow, steady.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Wade at the movement.

“Fuck,” he hisses. Alicia can see his hands fisted into the sheets up by the pillows.

“OK?” she wonders, not moving again yet, just keeping the toy there inside of Wade, keeping him full.

“More than OK,” he tells her. Alicia can’t see his face, but she can hear the amusement in his voice. “Come on – _fuck_ me.”

 _Well_. She isn’t going to say no to that. She stays slow to start, then lets her nails dig into his hips as she pushes harder, picking up the pace. The sudden change earns her a groan from Wade, and it wants to spur her on to go even _faster_ , but – not quite yet. It’s just a bit too soon for that. Wade’s still getting used to how this feels all over again, and besides, Alicia doesn’t want to rush. To go hard and fast on him, yeah, but not _rush_.

“Still good?”

She’s pretty sure he _is_ still good – she can tell from the noises he’s making, from the way he’s trying to push back on the toy for more – but she wants him to _tell_ her that it’s good, that it’s everything he wants and more.

“Great. _God_ , you’re so–” The words dissolve into another moan when Alicia gives a particularly sharp roll of her hips. “That’s – that’s it.”

Wade presses his body just that bit more into the mattress – some stimulation for his dick, Alicia guesses – and turns his head to the side so he can look behind him to see her. She can’t resist giving his ass a light slap when she notices him looking. That makes Wade smirk, so she spanks him again, harder this time. The slap’s coupled with another thrust into him, and _shit_ , from the noise he makes, from the way his body seems to slacken a little under her hands, Alicia can tell that the toy hit him _just_ right that time.

It’s sounds like _that_ which make her wonder if she could get him off like this, no hand reaching around to his cock to bring him off, just the steady rhythm of the toy sliding in and out of him. Not yet, obviously, but eventually. Once he’s moaning freely and his cock is flushed even redder and darker between his legs and he just can’t hold on for any longer because of how good it feels.

That isn’t how she wants him to come tonight, though.

She wants to be looking down on him as she fucks him to orgasm, wants their eyes on each other. She has to pull out to get that, though, and the removal of the toy gets a disgruntled noise from Wade.

“Onto your back,” Alicia tells him, hand firm on his side. “I wanna _see_ you.”

When Wade moves onto his back, she lets herself take him in, eyes roaming down, up, and back down again. He’s flushed and sweaty and the look in his eyes is desperate. His cock is impossibly even harder and is leaking precome. How much he wants her is obvious, and Alicia wants him back just as much. She moves in closer, lifting his legs so she can push back inside him. Wade gets his legs around her back to pull her in even more. It’s easy to start a rhythm back up again, a little slow to begin with, just like before.

This time, though, she’s quicker to speed up. Alicia can’t help but notice the almost filthy sound the toy makes coming from where it meets his body, the way her breasts bounce as she fucks him, the sweat on both their skin. All the little things that make this so perfect.

Wade’s eyes are on her, just like she wanted, and she smiles down at him, not stopping the movement.

“Tell me how you want it,” she says, the words not quite gentle.

“This is good,” says Wade. “Maybe a bit harder, yeah? Like, try to get it as deep as you can.”

“I can do that.” Alicia makes the next thrust especially hard for him. “Like this?”

The unexpected energy of it seems to have taken him by surprise, but he still says “Like that, yeah,” and doesn’t tell her no. He just watches as she takes him how they both want, the same wonder in his gaze that was there when they started this, that’s been there the whole time. By now, his eyes are getting ever so slightly glassy, only briefly fluttering shut when a push of the strap-on catches him right _there_.

He looks so _good_ like this, and Alicia’s sure that she does, too, just in a different way. He’s in the process of being wrecked while she’s composed, fully in control of what she’s doing, the movement of her hips sharp and even. They should really do this in front of a mirror sometime, different mirrors and different angles and different positions. She wants to see herself, to see what Wade sees.

“I’m close,” Wade eventually tells her, but Alicia would have known it even without the words. She could prolong it, could see how long he lasts just like this, just with her fucking him, but he needs to come, and _she_ wants to come as well, so she wraps a hand around his cock to get him there.

It doesn’t take him long from there: he groans, loud and deep, his own come dashed across his stomach. Alicia moves her hand off his cock and pulls out of him again. She lets him have a moment to relax, to catch his breath, but he’s sitting up again before she can even start to think about what she wants to do next.

“Get that harness off and lie back for me,” he says, patting the space next to him on the mattress. “Wanna eat you out, yeah?”

Oh, of _course_ he does. Alicia undoes the straps around her hips and gets it off as quickly as she can, more or less letting the harness and toy drop to the floor once she’s worked it down her legs and off. She’s wet, just about aching with arousal between her legs, and she _wants_.

Wade’s kneeling up on the bed now, and Alicia takes his place, her back to the mattress. She spreads her thighs for him so he can fit between.

“That got you wet, didn’t it?” he murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to her thigh. “Being inside me like that. Fucking me like that.”

It did. Alicia nods. Anything else would be a goddamn lie, a filthy, unbelievable one. She can hear and feel her breathing becoming more ragged already. She reaches out and gets a hand firm on his head, in his hair.

“Come on,” she urges him. “Do it.”

Wade doesn’t need to be told twice. He smirks up at her and moves his head closer to Alicia’s cunt, pressing his tongue flat against her clit. Her hand tightens in his hair when he licks at it, slow and teasing before settling into a more regular pattern.

After a while, his hand is there, too: thumb playing with the slick folds of her pussy before he moves his mouth, licking down from her clit to her cunt and easing his tongue inside. His gaze is hot and his eyes don’t move from Alicia’s and it has as much of a part in making her moan as the way his tongue is working her pussy. He hums against her, bordering on a moan that mirrors hers, loving the taste and texture.

“ _Wade_.” She can’t help but let his name escape, the one word sounding almost broken. Wade’s thumb has moved to her clit, and Alicia feels it throbbing in answer. “Yes, fuck.”

Between Wade’s tongue on her – _in_ her – and the slow circles over her clit, it’s so easy to melt to his touch. Alicia doesn’t try to hold onto it when she feels it coming, when she feels that _she’s_ coming. She just lets her fingers pull harder at Wade’s hair to let him know, and he switches to lap at her clit, to suck it into his mouth.

Wade pulls back, then. He’s panting and his lips are shiny with her slickness.

“Again?” he asks, voice ever so slightly hoarse, and Alicia’s eyes widen.

She nods, wild. It’s not like that wasn’t satisfying, but she isn’t going to say no to an offer of another orgasm. Maybe even more than that.

“Please.”

Wade shoots her a smile – almost a smirk but somehow softer – and kisses both her thighs before getting a tighter grip on them and diving right back in for more.


End file.
